helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku
from albums Ai no Album 8 and Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne"' ---- '''Released' November 09, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label (℃-ute) (Berryz Koubou) Producer Tsunku ---- BeriKyuu Singles Chronology ---- Next: Chou HAPPY SONG 2nd Single (2012) ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Aa, Yo ga Akeru 27th Single (2011) Next: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011) ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 17th Single (2011) Next: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011)]] Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; The Cherry Blossoms Bloom in This Bittersweet Spring) is the first single of the fusion unit made of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute called "BeriKyuu" or simply "Berryz Koubou×℃-ute". This single was used to be the ending theme of the movie Ousama Game. thumb|220px|right|Amazuppai Haru ni sakura Saku (MV) Tracklist CD (PICCOLO TOWN - Berryz Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Tanjun Suginano Watashi... (単純すぎなの私・・・; The Me Who Is Too Simple...) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) (Zetima - ℃-ute Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai (嫌いで嫌いで嫌い; Hate Hate Hate) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD (PICCOLO TOWN - Berryz Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Berryz Koubou Ver.) (Zetima - ℃-ute Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (℃-ute Ver.) Event V (PICCOLO TOWN - Berryz Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) (Zetima - ℃-ute Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *'Berryz Koubou' **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *'℃-ute' **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2011.10.23 MelodiX! Concert Performances #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #*Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ - Katsuta Rina #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #Tanjun Sugi na no Watashi #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 Song Information #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #Tanjun Suginano Watashi... #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi Trivia *It was released the same day as Kitahara Sayaka's second single Kanari Junjou *It was the first single for both groups together Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,745 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (Berryz), Hello! Project (℃-ute), UP-FRONT WORKS (Berryz), UP-FRONT WORKS (℃-ute), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku, Tanjun Sugi na no Watashi..., Kirai de Kirai de Kirai Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Berikyuu Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Event V Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Berikyuu DVDs Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:2011 Event Vs